Caligrafía
by XimeB
Summary: Iruka no soporta la manera en que Kakashi entrega sus reportes de misiones, cosa en la que podrá tener razón pero de nada le sirve.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Sí, sigo en este planeta, tuve un retiro forzado de algunos años en que me urgía arreglar algunas cosas en mi vida pero ya estoy de vuelta en esta locura de compartir historias y forzar la imaginación. La verdad me hacía mucha falta, realmente nunca dejé de pensar en nuevas ideas para pequeños cuentos pero no lograba sacar el tiempo para plasmarlo en papel, espero que este tiempo alejada no me haya dejado demasiado herrumbrada y alguien, además de yo que disfruto escribiendo, también disfrute leyendo estas locuras.

Esta historia realmente puede leerse aparte de las demás que escribí anteriormente y es en el tiempo en que Kakashi todavía no es Hokage pero ya es pareja de Iruka.

Por favor déjenme saber que opinan.

Como es evidente nada del universo de Naruto me pertenece y sólo tomo prestados sus personajes para contar una historia.

Caligrafía

Ese día empezó como uno cualquiera, luego de su turno en la mañana en la Academia Iruka se dirigió a su turno de la tarde al salón de misiones en la Torre del Hokage. Sin querer disculparlo ese día había sido especialmente malo pues tuvo reunión de padres y maestros y tuvo que defender los nuevos programas en los que se le daba más énfasis que antes a materias como historia y gramática pues aunque básicamente era una escuela de asesinos por lo menos no hacía falta que también fueran ignorantes.

Si, Iruka sabía que era un poco hipócrita querer sacar al mundo buenos y educados ciudadanos dispuestos a matar como medio de vida, pero aunque ciertamente las buenas relaciones diplomáticas entre las naciones ocultas siempre pendían de un hilo, nunca en la historia estas relaciones habían sido tan estables y dependía mucho de que tanto supieran las nuevas generaciones de los errores del pasado y que supieran comportarse en un ambiente social cordial de que estas se mantuvieran así o de ser posible mejoraran todavía más.

Antiguamente, especialmente durante las guerras, el paso por la Academia había sido tan solo un colador para descubrir el momento exacto en el que un ciudadano estaba capacitado para seguir órdenes, poder deshacerse de un enemigo y sobrevivir por su cuenta para hacer lo mismo de nuevo, la edad no era importante y era motivo de orgullo para los padres si sus niños eran enviados al campo de batalla más temprano que los de sus vecinos.

Iruka había tenido suerte, fue un chico promedio, con habilidades conocidas promedio, de una familia promedio, e hijo único de una pareja amorosa que aunque ninja no empujaron a su hijo a salir de la infancia antes de lo estrictamente necesario.

Para Kakashi había sido diferente, el fue un niño fuera de lo común, con habilidades extraordinarias, hijo de una leyenda y sin una madre que frenara el deseo del Consejo de Ancianos de contar con otra arma que les pudiera dar la ventaja en la guerra. Sakumo había sido un buen hombre y un padre amoroso, pero estaba demasiado orgulloso de su pequeño portento como para ver lo que a mediano o largo plazo podría ocurrir con su hijo al negarle una infancia de una duración normal, y luego que el faltara, bueno, a pesar de las buenas intensiones del Tercero y Minato todo empeoró.

Así Kakashi se vio siendo genin a la tierna edad de cinco y chunin a una edad en que la mayoría de los niños todavía no llegaban ni a genin, es de suponer que para esto se tuvo que obviar una gran cantidad de materias, no geografía, es muy necesaria para las misiones de reconocimiento, ni historia, son necesarias para tener una idea de quién es importante en misiones de infiltración, o anatomía, siempre es bueno saber donde se encuentran los órganos vitales en una batalla, ya sea para proteger los propios o para destruir los del oponente.

Y curiosamente tampoco lectura, después de todo se necesita saber leer los pergaminos para conocer cuál es tu misión, ahora que la calidad de lo que se leyera fuera de las misiones es algo por lo que nunca nadie se preocupó.

Digamos que Jiraiya siempre se sintió muy orgulloso del aprecio de su obra por parte de Kakashi y en nuestra humilde opinión eso más bien es una muestra de lo deficiente que era el conocimiento del jounin en este tema.

Pero algo que quedó completamente fuera del interés de todo el mundo fue que tan bien escribiera, y por ello Kakashi no estaba muy al tanto de reglas de gramática u ortografía, lo cual se evidenciaba en ideas como que las haches eran un adorno pues de todos modos eran mudas, o que jamás hubiese oído la frase, "antes de pe y be con eme escribiré" y ni hablar del momento adecuado de usar una tilde, si es que acaso se le ocurriera usar una alguna vez.

Y pasando a la parte de la belleza de la letra, bueno, podemos decir que a él nunca nadie lo puso a llenar las hojas de un cuaderno con palitos y bolitas para acostumbrarse a hacer letras de un tamaño y forma uniformes.

Así en este día, nuestro jounin se acercó a su pareja para entregar el reporte de la misión que acababa de completar, sin que este documento en particular fuera ni mejor ni peor que los que había entregado en las últimas décadas.

La diferencia es que por lo menos en los últimos años los egresados de la Academia habían contado con maestros a los que por tener que recibir los reportes de misión al hacer turnos en la Torre se habían interesado en enseñarles a escribir de una forma relativamente entendible y nunca se les había ocurrido que los jounin mayores no llenaban los reportes de manera adecuada no por ganas de molestar o porque menospreciaran el trabajo administrativo que bien que mal hacía que les pagaran sino por ignorancia.

Y así nuestro chunin cambió de color de su bronceado natural a un precioso rojo atardecer, para devolver el informe en cuestión como quien devuelve un plato de sopa que tiene a una familia de moscas nadando adentro y le susurro entre dientes de manera amenazadora al sorprendido jounin.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?, ¡He visto tareas de niños de siete años en que la letra se entiende mejor y con menos faltas de ortografía!, esto es vergonzoso, no es digno de un shinobi y ofende a la aldea y al responsable de descifrar esta cosa para averiguar si se llevó o no a cabo la misión"

Kakashi dirigió la mirada al reporte que Iruka había puesto con fuerza sobre el escritorio y frunciendo el seño lo tomó de nuevo, luego sin decir una palabra ni mirar al chunin dio media vuelta y leyendo el documento que tenía en las manos salió del salón.

Gai había estado haciendo fila, hablando alegremente con el otro jounin del siguiente reto y las veces que daría vueltas a la Aldea caminando sobre sus meñiques si perdía mientras entregaba su propio informe, sin embargo antes de hacerlo se distrajo viendo a su rival alejarse, una vez que Kakashi ya no estaba presente, se volvió para mirar a Iruka y sin decir tampoco ni una palabra entregó su documento.

No se veía feliz, y el hecho de que no estuviera haciendo proclamaciones a todo pulmón de lo mucho que admiraba el esfuerzo de los shinobi y kunoichi presentes en el salón cumpliendo el valioso trabajo que les encargaba la honorable Hokage era una señal de lo que opinaba del intercambió que había presenciado.

Sin embargo luego que Iruka revisara su reporte, pusiera el sello de aceptado y le diera las gracias por la buena labor, cosa que Iruka ya casi hacía de manera automática con los reportes de Gai dado que el jounin además de que tenía una letra hermosa siempre los llenaba de una manera en que se podría enmarcar y poner de ejemplo para toda la aldea, Gai de manera seria se dirigió al chunin;

"Iruka sensei, ¿cree que podría hacerme el favor de acompañarme a tomar un té cuando sea su tiempo de descanso?"

Iruka no entendía muy bien que era lo que había sucedido, no era la primera vez que regañara a Kakashi o a algún otro shinobi por tratar de entregar un reporte de misión inaceptable y no le parecía que hubiese cruzado ninguna línea como para que Gai se molestara tanto, si sabía que el jounin era uno de los mejores amigos de su novio, si es que acaso no era el mejor, y que ambos hombres eran muy leales el uno con el otro, así que decidió salir de la duda de una vez;

"De hecho, podría tomar mi descanso ahora, me encantaría un té"

Dicho esto se levantó y junto con el jounin salió del salón.

El tiempo que tenía de descanso no era mucho, además quería salir ya de la duda sobre lo que había pasado, sin embargo no tuvo que esperar pues Gai luego de llegar a la salita de descanso y servir un par de vasos de té, ofreciéndole uno a Iruka sin preámbulos ni frases grandiosas dijo;

"Iruka sensei, me parece que no debería ser tan duro con Kakashi, estoy seguro que él hace su mejor esfuerzo."

El maestro no se sorprendió por esa frase, ya imaginaba que el asunto que incomodaba a Gai iba por ahí;

"Gai sensei, se que usted quiere justificar a Kakashi, pero su letra es casi ilegible, si hubiese algún problema con el cliente y se negara a pagar sería difícil hacer un reclamo porque prácticamente hay que adivinar que fue lo que pasó en la misión, eso sería un problema no solo para Kakashi sino también para la Aldea, que como usted sabe se mantiene con los ingresos que nos llegan por nuestros clientes, usted debe comprenderlo ya que sus reportes siempre son perfectos, tal vez podría hacerme un favor y proponerle un reto de quien presenta los mejores reportes de misión y así todos ganaríamos."

Gai pareció pensar un poco en la propuesta del chunin, pero luego negando con la cabeza dijo;

"En este caso no sería justo, verá, yo solo propongo retos que sean justos para los dos, y Kakashi no tuvo la ventaja que tuve yo de un padre que nunca pasó de genin y que estaba en la Aldea la mayor parte del tiempo, además que se preocupaba por ayudarme con mis tareas de la academia, en lo que podía, y dentro de eso estaba el que practicara mi caligrafía, decía que una bella letra era reflejo de una personalidad equilibrada"

En esto Iruka no podía estar de acuerdo con el padre del jounin viendo el ejemplo de su hijo, sin embargo no lo contradijo y siguió poniéndole atención al hombre que continuaba hablando.

"solo trate de tenerle un poco más de paciencia, viendo su reacción estoy seguro que va a hacer lo que esté a su alcance para mejorar sus reportes."

Iruka era un hombre comprensivo, al igual que Gai, así que ambos tomaron en cuenta lo que habían conversado y se dirigieron a sus respectivas tareas.

Mientras se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento Gai no se sorprendió mucho de encontrarse en el camino, así como por casualidad, ¡cómo no!, con Kakashi.

Iruka realmente no le había dado mucha importancia a ese episodio, sin embargo luego de un día Sakura entregó el reporte del equipo Hatake, y por algunas semanas, aunque el equipo entero se presentara a entregar los reportes de las misiones que hubieran finalizado siempre era Sakura o Sai quienes entregaban los documentos.

Muy evidentemente también eran ellos los que los escribían.

El chunin no se preocupó, después de todo eso estaba dentro de lo permitido, en casa todo seguía como siempre y Kakashi no daba ningún indicio ni siquiera de acordarse del reporte devuelto así que su vida continuó como si nada.

Bueno, casi como si nada, Iruka empezó a notar que en su tiempo libre en vez de leer su dudosa literatura tumbado en el sillón en su sala Kakashi prefería hacerlo subido en un árbol fuera de la ventana de la casa y aparentemente había adquirido el hábito de hacer anotaciones en los márgenes, pues desde abajo el chunin podía verlo mover un lápiz sobre el libro.

También había aumentado el número de retos aceptados a Gai pues los jounin estaban pasando mucho más tiempo juntos que el habitual.

Esto tampoco le preocupó a Iruka, no era del todo inusual que los shinobi de vez en cuanto decidieran mejorar sus habilidades implementando técnicas nuevas y si algo sabía Iruka era que Gai estaba mucho más capacitado que él para ayudar a Kakashi con eso.

Y sin nada más especial que comentar pasaron cerca de tres meses.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nuevo! He estado muy ocupada con cosas del trabajo y algo enferma por lo que no he podido avanzar mucho con esta historia y como me siento tan culpable de no haber publicado nada dejo por lo menos un poquitín como para que no pierdan el interés.

Como siempre el mundo de Naruto no me pertenece y sólo lo tomo prestado un ratito para divertirme.

* * *

Caligrafía II

Luego de entregar el último reporte de misión que había escrito Kakashi se había sentido confundido y algo avergonzado con la reacción de Iruka,

¿De verdad era vergonzosa la forma en la que escribía sus reportes?

Ciertamente Iruka no era el único que le devolvía reportes porque le pareciera que no quedaba muy clara la forma en que se había llevado a cabo la misión, pero luego de ampliar la explicación los otros shinobi de la sala de misiones la aceptaban, ahora que en retrospectiva solían suspirar al recibirla, algo que había notado pero realmente nunca le había dado importancia.

Es por eso que ese día había esperado fuera de la sala a Gai que estaba haciendo fila detrás de él para entregar su propio reporte. Afortunadamente Kakashi estaba seguro que no necesitaba explicarle gran cosa, tenían suficiente tiempo de amistad como para que el otro hombre supiera que le preocupaba.

"¡Mi querido rival! No debes temer perder el apasionado amor de tu adorado Iruka sensei por este insignificante defecto en tu formación"

Bueno, tal vez si necesitaba explicación.

"No Guy, no creo que vaya a perder el amor de Iruka por eso pero, ¿crees que mi letra sea algo vergonzoso?"

Guy pareció no escucharle y adoptó la pose número ochenta y cinco, la que te hace pensar en arco iris y cisnes volando a lo lejos.

"! Juro por mi honor de rival que lograré mejorar tu gramática y ortografía para que no pierdas al receptor de tu viril pasión o de lo contrario nadaré en el lago de la aldea durante una hora y luego sin importar el clima inclemente correré durante otra hora alrededor de la torre del Hokage en mi speedo!

Kakashi se horrorizó, con su suerte le tocaría ser testigo de eso.

"¡Oh por Dios no! Guy estoy seguro que eso no es necesario, al fin y al cabo igual me aceptan los reportes y puedo esperarme y entregarlos cuando no sea el turno de Iruka , de todos modos no es como que urja entregarlos apenas vuelva."

Mala elección de palabras, Guy era obsesivo en cuanto al cumplimiento de los tiempos de entrega.

"¡Jamás permitiría que mi estimado rival no fuera el ejemplo perfecto de masculina eficiencia por fallar en la importantísima entrega de un documento, especialmente porque es tan sencillo corregir lo que te haría evitar entregarlo al adorable receptor de tu afecto!"

Y entonces Guy tomó su pose número treinta y seis, ya saben, la que hace imaginar olas chocando contra un arrecife que levanta gotas de agua que brillan al sol a sus espaldas, y levantando el puño al cielo exclamó:

"¡El cielo es testigo de mi juramento! y queridísimo Kakashi, acompáñame, estoy seguro que en algún lugar tengo mi viejo Silabario castellano de Porfirio Brenes"

Kakashi no era del todo ignorante, sabia a cual libro se refería Guy, el de la parejita de niños en la portada con el perrito y el maletín de escuela y si de algo estaba seguro era que por más que estuviera en todos los libros bingo de las demás aldeas escondidas publicados desde hacía casi dos décadas no quedaría un solo ninja que lo respetara si era visto en público leyendo semejante libro.

¡Porqué, pero porqué el karma lo castigaba así!

Bueno, la verdad es que si sabía por qué, así que sabiendo también que no tenía manera de escaparse una vez que Guy se tomaba algo de manera tan personal, suspirando le dijo a su amigo:

"Está bien Guy, vamos a tu casa"

La sonrisa número catorce del otro jounin que hacía pensar en amaneceres y que le daban a su cabeza un halo de santidad casi lo tranquilizó.

Casi.

* * *

Y eso fue el minicapítulo de hoy, muchísimas gracias a la gente que me dejó comentarios, ustedes hacen que me siga dando ganas de seguir con la historia, y también a la gente que me está siguiendo, espero que este capítulo aunque pequeño les haya divertido tanto como a mí me divirtió escribirlo.

Besitos, XimeB.


	3. Chapter 3

Y bien, luego de una larga espera este es ya el capítulo final de esta historia.

Tardé tanto en actualizarla porque tuve una sequía en mi inspiración que se acabó hoy como por arte de magia y de hecho la terminé en muy poco tiempo en comparación con otros capítulos, no se que les parecerá pero yo me divertí mucho escribiéndola, espero que ustedes la disfruten también.

Como siempre el Universo de Naruto no me pertenece y esta historia aunque no dice nada explícito si insinúa un género yaoi por lo que están advertidos.

.

* * *

.

Caligrafía 3

.

Kakashi se sentó luego de dos meses y una semana en la pequeña área con un par de escritorios que se encontraba en un rincón en la sala de misiones para los shinobi que desearan llenar sus reportes ahí, era un lugar que casi nunca se usaba pues la mayor parte de la gente prefería realizar ese trabajo en algún lugar más tranquilo para poder exponer con claridad los eventos de misiones difíciles, en el hospital en misiones aún más difíciles o en algún bar en las misiones fáciles

La verdad es que era utilizada más que todo en las primeras misiones de equipos genin en que su sensei jounin los dejaba solos para que llenaran el reporte y los chicos, teniendo a sus antiguos maestros atendiendo en la sala de misiones aprovechaban la oportunidad para sacar las dudas que tuvieran al llenar los documentos en cuestión.

De esta manera nuestro jounin se encontró sentado en un escritorio un poco más pequeño de lo que sería cómodo para un hombre de su tamaño y como compañeros de tarea a tres genin en el escritorio de la par, dos de los cuales leían sobre el hombro de su tercer compañero, un chico de alrededor de doce años, evidentemente Inuzuka por el cachorro durmiendo en su hombro, que era el encargado de escribir el reporte de misión.

Es de suponer que ninguno de los cuatro estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo pues de vez en cuando tanto los niños chicos como el hombre enviaban miradas furtivas al otro reporte esperando obtener alguna pista de que lo que estaban escribiendo estaba bien.

Tanto así que luego de un rato las miradas pasaron de ser furtivas a evidentes y posteriormente descaradas al punto de que de vez en cuando alguno de los dos escribas involucrados señalaban algún espacio en blanco en su documento para recibir ayuda desde el otro escritorio.

Las letras en los dos reportes de misión eran muy parecidas, redondas, grandes y cuidadosas que evidenciaban que esta gente en cuestión estaba poniendo un gran esfuerzo en hacer las cosas bien y que además no tenían mucha practica, hecho que también se notaba en la forma en que empujaban el lapicero con tanta fuerza que corrían el riesgo de perforar el papel.

Iruka por otro lado, en medio de los momentos en que recibía reportes de otros shinobi, lanzaba miradas discretas al grupo sentado en los pequeños escritorios, pues al igual que toda la demás gente presente en la sala de misiones en ese momento en se preguntaba qué demonios estaría tramando Kakashi ahora.

Guy, Sai y Sakura esperaban en una esquina lejos del jounin para asegurarse de que Iruka no creyera que alguno de ellos había escrito el reporte que Kakashi estaba a punto de entregar.

Cada uno de ellos se había esmerado por separado en ayudar al jounin según lo que cada cual creía importante, así, Guy insistió en ayudar a Kakashi a mejorar su letra y gramática y de hecho tuvo un éxito impresionante, pues en vez de no usar del todo las reglas gramaticales ahora el jounin usaba las tildes casi siempre donde correspondían, aunque hay que reconocer que cuando tenía dudas las ponía en múltiples sílabas en la misma palabra, pues como quería impresionar a su chunin suponía que era mejor que sobrara y no que faltara, por otro lado su letra era algo vacilante, grande y redonda pero por lo menos las palabras eran reconocibles con un leve esfuerzo y ya no eran los garabatos casi indescifrables como antes.

Guy también había intentado inculcar en su amigo el gusto por la retórica y su amor por incluirla en sus reportes insistiendo en que eso mejoraba la manera en que se entendía lo que había ocurrido en las misiones, pero como Kakashi por mas amor que sintiera por su pareja no tenía intención de escribir reportes de ocho páginas llenas de metáforas y poesía para misiones simples decidió que incluir pequeños pasajes de Icha Icha aquí y allá serviría igual que la poesía de Guy para entretener al receptor de una misión aburrida, cosa que estaba seguro cualquier persona con sangre en las venas agradecería.

Los genin del escritorio de la par quienes por su edad posiblemente no tenían idea de dónde sacaba Kakashi sus rimas y afortunadamente tampoco su significado, decidieron copiar la idea pues si un jounin lo hacía debía estar bien, y dado que no tenían memorizado ningún libro como Kakashi, adornaron su reporte con rimas del tipo " las rosas son rojas las violetas azules y el gato del daimio se tiró del tejado".

Sí, eso no rima pero nuestros genin no eran poetas.

Sai por su lado le había indicado a Kakashi que él incluía dentro de sus reportes ilustraciones para que el que leyera la información tuviera más claro las acciones, circunstancias y escenarios. Al jounin le pareció una idea muy útil, pero como él no poseía la habilidad artística de Sai ilustró su reporte con muñecos de palito, representando el suyo con la cabeza de henohenomoheji, a pesar de su esfuerzo y buena intención hemos de decir que las ilustraciones de Kakashi no daban a entender muy bien la idea y de no ser que se leyera primero con cuidado su muñeco escalando un asta de bandera para enviar un ataque en masa a los enemigos que le lanzaban shurikens parecía más bien como si su misión hubiera consistido en hacerse pasar por bailarín exótico y hubiese tenido mucho éxito si se tomara en cuenta la gran cantidad de billetes que le estaba lanzando su público.

Los niños del otro escritorio tuvieron más suerte al dibujar un gato furibundo.

Sakura por su lado siempre había entregado reportes breves, concisos, precisos y claros y dado que era la única del grupo al que jamás en la historia le habían devuelto un reporte de misión, a pesar de que los tres shinobi involucrados opinaban que su manera de informar de su trabajo era muy aburrida, coincidieron en dejarla que revisara el documento a presentar antes de llevárselo a Iruka.

O mejor dicho eso hubiera pasado si no hubiese sido llamada de urgencia desde el hospital porque Tsunade necesitaba que le ayudara en un caso urgente que tenia y que opinaba sería de mucha ayuda para la educación médica de la kunoichi.

Así que luego de tildar su última versión de "eliminácion", y sí, ya lo había intentado con "éliminacion"," éliminación" y por pura casualidad "eliminación", se levantó de su lugar en el escritorio junto a sus compañeros de escritura para hacer fila en la línea de Iruka y entregar orgullosamente sus respectivos reportes de misión.

La cara de asombro de Iruka cuando empezó y leer su documento y el rubor que empezó a verse desde su cuello y subía hasta sus orejas le indicó a Kakashi que efectivamente había logrado impresionarlo.

Todo había valido la pena.

.

FIN.

.

* * *

.

Decidí dejar la reacción de Iruka a la imaginación de cada quién, pero independientemente de la que fuera creo que toda la gente que estaba esperando a ver que era lo que tramaba Kakashi no salió defraudada luego de ver los fuegos artificiales que lanzó el chunin por las orejas.

Si recuerdan ponerme un comentario me harían muy feliz y me despido porque estoy que me muero de ganas de subir este capítulo.

Besitos.

XimeB.


End file.
